


The Pregnant Wives Support Group

by TheGFunk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Once Upon a Time (TV), Orphan Black (TV), Pitch Perfect (2012), Rizzoli & Isles, Rookie Blue, Sanctuary (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Bering and Wells, F/F, Smoaking Canary, Swan Queen - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform, cophine - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGFunk/pseuds/TheGFunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye goes to a support group for people with pregnant wives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when i was writing out ideas for fics and wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> First Skimmons fic, reviews are welcome. There will be another chapter or two. I just wanted to get this up and couldn't really think of a better way to end this.

Skye stepped into the room as the door clicked shut behind her, she looked around, taking note of the exits and the people in the room, just in case she needed to make a quick escape, and dropped into an empty seat next to a pale, blonde, icy blue eyed cop who just grunted, in what Skye thought may have been a greeting.

Skye was quite happy to ignore the surly, blonde cop beside her and just stare at her boots, but a voice in her head told her that she really should be taking notice of those around her, feeling them out to make sure that none of them were a threat to her. She attempted to ignore her training considering she wasn't even there in an official capacity as an agent of SHIELD. The sound of someone clapping their hands together got her attention and she quit staring at her boots to look to the front of the room.

“Hello ladies, I'm Ryder and welcome to The Pregnant Wives Support Group, the whole point of this group is to talk about experiences that you and many others like you have with your pregnant wife or partner or whatever is on your mind about the pregnancy or just about how you're feeling in general. These meetings are held every week, but if you are not able to attend weekly meetings, you may come and go as you please, some prefer to come on a monthly basis” 

Ryder paused to take a breath before she spoke again. “Some of you may be here to get away for a little while and that's perfectly fine, this is a judgement free zone. If you choose to talk about what's said in the meetings with your significant other that is totally up to you. Now to begin we'll go around the circle, say your name, your partner's name, your profession and your partner's if you wish and if you want to you can also tell us how far along in the pregnancy your partner is” Ryder smiled and clapped her hands together in excitement.

Ryder clapped her hands together once more and beside her, Skye heard the cop, who she had decided to nickname 'Surly' groan and mutter “She's one of those kind of people” Skye snorted and quickly covered it with a cough, when Surly glared at her.

They went around the circle.

There was Emma the sheriff, who's wife, Regina, was the mayor of their small town. They already had a son but it was a long story and that was pretty much all that Emma said on the subject.

Sara, the vigilante bartender, a former assassin, who's wife Felicity, worked in IT and as their tech support while on vigilante business. Sara also mentioned that her wife and shown her that she still had a lot of light left in her. 

Beca, the DJ, didn't say much, she wasn't much of a talker, her wife Chloe, the accapella singer was apparently the talkative one in their relationship.

Kate, who worked at The Sanctuary owned by her wife, Magnus.

Jane, the detective, who's wife Maura was the chief medical examiner and the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

Myka, the Secret Service and Warehouse 13 agent, whose wife was also a Warehouse 13 agent.

(Skye made a mental note to look into The Sanctuary and Warehouse 13 and find out what they did and possibly the vigilante as well)

Skye stopped listening and really only listened to the important bits, their occupations, filing each one away for later.

Skye tuned back in when she realised that the cop beside her was speaking. Her name was Gail, her wife Holly, was a Forensic Pathologist. She wasn't so grumpy looking when she talked about her wife and what she did for a living, she looked proud.

“Cops must have a thing for medical examiners” She hadn't meant to say it out loud. Across the circle she saw Emma shaking her head, Jane was nodding her head so hard that Skye was sure if she kept it up her head would probably fall off.

Beside her, Gail was glaring at her “And just what do you and your wife do” Gail snapped, “Well, Peck” Skye took full advantage of the name stitched into the cop's uniform and stored it away for later, just in case. “We work for SHIELD, Jemma's a bio-chemist, a genius bio-chemist at that and I'm a hacker, a pretty darn good one” Skye folded her arms and glared right back at her.

They glared at each other until Ryder clapped and broke the tension in the room. “I swear to god, if she claps one more time, I'm going to break her hands and make it look like an accident” Gail muttered and glared at Ryder instead. 

“Skye, by the way” Skye murmured, Gail stopped glaring at Ryder who was talking about how good it was to know everyone’s name or at least that’s what Skye thought she was talking about. “What?” “My name” Gail looked surprised but nodded and gave her a small smile of acknowledgment before glaring back at Ryder.

Gail wasn’t the only one who looked like she wanted to break Ryder’s hands if she clapped once more, across the circle, Beca was scowling at her and Sara looked like she was working out how she could do it without getting arrested.

Skye had gone back to staring at her boots after studying the group and was surprised when she heard herself saying “The sex is amazing” Ryder had just asked what they liked most about their partner being pregnant. She really hadn’t meant to say that out loud, there was a chorus of “Amen sister” and “You can say that again” a dread locked scientist whose name Skye thinks might be Cosima, winked at her and Skye groaned and slid down in her seat.

Ryder looked amused and asked her next question, "Do your partners know that you're at this meeting?" the room fell silent and several people looked uncomfortable.

Cosima piped up "Delphine thinks I'm in the lab making like super crazy science" "I told Maura i was tracking down an informant" "Holly probably thinks i'm at the Penny because if I wasn't here, that's where i'd be" "At a gig" "Felicity know's I'm here, i couldn't really say i was out doing vigilante stuff because she would know if i was" "At my parents, picking up the kid" "Helena knows everything, she encouraged me to come" "Magnus obviously knows I'm here, she dropped me off" Several other women muttered that their wives didn't know they were there. Skye felt uncomfortable and squirmed in her seat "I've never lied to Jemma, well apart from that one time but that was different, I told Jemma that i was on Shield business" Skye murmured feeling guilty.

The room fell silent once more, each woman thinking about their significant other and how they would most likely react if they found out that they hadn't been where they said they were.

The silence was interrupted by the door banging open and Ryder telling someone that they couldn't be in here.

"I'm looking for my wife" A very familiar and angry british voice said. Skye jumped up, tripping over her chair in the process and turned to face her very angry wife.

"Jemma"


	2. Hormonal Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma finds out about Skye's whereabouts and isn't very impressed about the whole lying thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the love on this. I never expected it. Jemma isn't very polite when she's pregnant and angry. Also Trip/Coulson are sort of a thing.
> 
> I think in later chapters, the other characters will come into it more.  
> \----------------------------------------------------

Jemma paced the large house they shared with the team, Skye had made her a cup of tea and kissed her good morning, Jemma had wanted to do more but Skye had told her that she didn’t have time, she needed to get going because she had some SHIELD business to take care of and wasn’t sure how long she’d be but promised that if she got home early enough she would make up for it.

Jemma was bored, Fitz had kicked her out of the lab sometime ago because she kept sighing and he was trying to concentrate. Rubbing her hand over her growing baby bump she wandered into their room to take a nap and frowned when she saw Skye’s laptop sitting where she had left it the night before. Skye had said she was taking care of some SHIELD business which normally meant that she would be needing her laptop and it was still sitting in their room, Skye had left hours ago. Turning on her heel, she ignored Trip’s greeting, she ignored May doing Tai Chi in the training room, passing the lab where Fitz was tinkering away with some invention and barged into Coulson’s office.

“Where’s Skye?” Jemma demanded.

Coulson looked up, “What?” Jemma leaned both hands against his desk 

“Where is my wife? You sent her off on Shield business and I want to know where she is” 

Coulson swallowed at the look on her face, for a man that had fought Hydra and had come back from the dead, pregnant women scared him, especially Jemma. 

“Jemma, I don’t know where Skye is” Jemma slammed a hand down on the desk and Coulson leaned back in his chair, this was an angry Jemma, not one that he really wanted to be dealing with, at three months Jemma was scary and her mood could change in an instant. He was just glad that there wasn’t anything she could throw at him, Jemma had been known to throw things when she was having a fit of hormonal rage, she had once thrown a frying pan at Trip’s head when he made a comment about her weird cravings, luckily for Trip the pan had missed him and after that he made sure to never mention Jemma’s cravings again.

“I’m sorry, Jemma, but i never sent Skye to take care of any SHIELD business” Jemma narrowed her eyes at him and with a huff, stormed out slamming the door behind her. Coulson let out a sigh of relief because that little encounter with Jemma could have ended badly for him, as it was it seemed Skye was in for a world of trouble when she got back.

Jemma stopped outside the training room and May continued what she was doing, choosing to ignore Jemma, she could practically feel Jemma boring holes into the back of her head. No one was safe when Jemma was in a mood.

“Something i can help you with, Simmons?” May asked choosing to not let Jemma know that she was making her nervous, facing down armed gun men was one thing but an angry pregnant Jemma was a completely different story 

“Do you know where my wife is?” May paused in her Tai Chi. 

“Your wife?” 

“Yes, my wife, Skye, the gorgeous brunette who knocked me up” Jemma snapped. 

“Haven’t seen her all day” Jemma sighed in frustration and glared at Trip as she passed the kitchen where he was making a sandwich, Trip had glanced nervously at the frying pan that someone had left out before letting out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding when Jemma walked past him and down the hallway to her room.

Jemma scowled at the laptop sitting on the beside table like it had offended her, “Right” she murmured, picking up the laptop and opening it, “Time to find out where you’re hiding” powering the laptop up, she wouldn’t normally go through Skye’s privacy like this but she was mad and Skye had lied to her, Skye’s email seemed the most logical place to start first, there she found an email from someone named Ryder with an address and a time. Jemma had also found several emails from the team to Skye regarding her which just made her even more annoyed.

Grabbing her phone and keys, she passed Trip in the kitchen again, ignoring him when he asked her if she wanted a sandwich. She was on a mission and that mission was to find her wife.

And that’s how Jemma Simmons found out Skye’s whereabouts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Jemma”

Jemma had her arms folded over her chest, glaring at Skye. She would have laughed at Skye tripping over her chair if she wasn’t so mad.

“Jemma, what are you doing here?” Skye asked warily stepping forward and than stopping when she saw the look on her wife’s face. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Darling” Skye knew that right at that very moment darling was not being used as term of endearment. She took a step back as Jemma took a menacing step forward. The others watching on, said nothing. It was a wise decision on their part.

“You must be Jemma, I’m…..” Ryder started to say before Jemma interrupted her. 

“I’m not at all interested in who you are, the only person i’m interested in right now is my wife, what she’s doing here and why she lied to me” Jemma maintained eye contact with Skye and Skye had to look away.

”Skye” Jemma all but growled when Skye wouldn’t make eye contact.

“Jemma, as i was saying before…..” Ryder tried again.

“Listen lady, i really don’t care who you are, I’m here to find out why my wife lied to me about taking care of Shield business” 

Skye rubbed the back of her neck, “Coulson sent me to…….” 

Jemma growled and Skye stumbled backwards in surprise ending up in the seat she had vacated moments before and if it hadn’t been for Peck, grabbing the back of the chair, she would have knocked it over. Skye had heard Jemma growl before when she was frustrated at something in the lab or when Skye was teasing her and wouldn’t do what she wanted when they were in bed, but this was a growl that Skye never wanted to hear again in her life.

“Coulson told you nothing, I spoke to him, he never sent you to take care of any kind of shield business” Jemma hissed.

“Jemma, I…”

“You lied to me, this does not look like Shield business, Coulson never sent you here” Skye was standing again. “You promised me when we got married that you wouldn’t lie to me and again when we found out that I was pregnant” Jemma looked hurt and Skye really wanted to take her in her arms and hug her but knew if she even tried she’d probably get slapped for it.

“Jemma, please just let me explain” Skye would have begged, but she wasn’t about to do that in a roomful of people she’d just met.

Jemma narrowed her eyes at her, “Excuse me, Officer Peck”

Gail jerked her head up, startled that she was suddenly being pulled into an argument that didn’t involve her “Yes, Ma’am?”

“Did you lie to your wife and tell her that you were taking care of police business?” Even though Jemma was talking to Gail, her eyes never left Skye’s.

“No, Ma’am”

“What did you tell her, Officer Peck?” Jemma was now looking over Skye’s shoulder at her.

Gail wasn’t sure where this line of questioning was going or what it had to do with her but she answered the question anyway “I didn’t tell my wife anything, she doesn’t know i’m here, She thinks that i’m at The Penny, cop bar” Gail clarified “Having a few drinks with friends, so technically i haven’t lied to her, I just haven’t told her where i am. I’m planning on telling Holly about coming here, when i’m ready to tell her and she knows that i’ll tell her things when i’m ready” 

Skye frowned, Peck was making her look bad in front of Jemma and she didn’t like it, she was in enough trouble as it was. Jemma seemed somewhat satisfied with Gail’s answer but when she looked back at Skye her eyes were dark and angry, Jemma didn’t really care about what someone else had told their wife, she only cared about what Skye had told her and she’d lied to her.

“We’re leaving” Skye didn’t argue, it was an argument that she wasn’t going to win, she grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair and looked up, the others looked at her, sympathetic towards her. “Now, Skye” Jemma said from the door, Skye flinched at her tone and walked out shoulders slumped.

Jemma stared at the group “I may not know any of you but i’m rather disappointed in all of you, my wife especially, lying to your wives, your pregnant wives, who are carrying your children” That was all Jemma said before she walked out slamming the door behind her and unlocking the car and sliding in, Skye slipped into the passenger without a word as Jemma drove out of the parking lot.

Ryder stared at the door, “Well that was not how this meeting was supposed to go” She turned back to the group “I guess that’s it for this meeting, feel free to drop by next week” She dropped down into Skye’s empty seat and mumbled something about women being scary when they were pregnant.

Beca was the first to leave, she didn’t really say anything just gave a small wave and left.

Cosima gave them a peace out and disappeared out the door in a haze of smoke, Gail suspected it was marijuana.

Emma left, saying that if she was gone any longer, Regina would get suspicious.

Sara got a call from Felicity who apparently had a craving for chicken and skittles and wanted her to pick some up on her way home.

Myka and Jane left at the same time and Kate followed them out.

Gail left too and once she got home, found Holly reading in bed and surprised herself by telling her all about the meeting and Skye’s wife showing up. Holly laughed and told her she already knew about it because Gail had left the flyer on the bench.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The drive home was silent, it was a silence that Skye was not at all comfortable with. “Jemma”

“Don’t” Jemma snapped, tightening her grip on the steering wheel. Jemma pulled the car into the driveway and was out before Skye could say anything.

“Jemma, would you just stop and talk to me or at least let me explain” Skye tried to grab Jemma’s hand but she shrugged her off.

“Why should i let you explain? Skye, so that you can lie to me some more?” Skye had hoped that during the drive home that Jemma would have at least calmed down a little and wasn’t so mad at her, but Skye didn’t have luck on her side.

Skye followed Jemma into the house, “Come on, Jemma, you’re being ridiculous about this whole thing, it was just a stupid meeting” Skye said walking through to the kitchen where Trip was busy making himself some weird looking sandwich that Skye wrinkled her nose at. Trip caught the look she gave his sandwich and muttered something about not hating his sandwich.

“A stupid meeting that you lied to me about, are you forgetting that little detail? You lied to me about Shield business. I have never once lied to you” If Skye thought she was going to get off easy, than she certainly had another thing coming, Jemma was all riled up and she wasn’t going to let Skye think she could just lie to her and get away with it.

“That’s because you’re a terrible liar” Skye said without thinking, Trip’s head snapped up from his sandwich making, his eyes wide as he looked from Skye to Jemma, the look on her face said it all and he appeared to be stuck in the middle of their fight which was not something that he really wanted, he’d been stuck in a situation just like this once before but Jemma had never been this terrifying. 

“What did you just say to me” Jemma narrowed her eyes at Skye.

“You heard me” Skye had had enough of Jemma yelling at her.

“Umm, Can you two take your fight somewhere else? Say like your own part of the house” Jemma glared at him and snapped at him telling him to stay out of it, Skye had forgotten that Trip was even there.

“Leave him alone, Its his house too. Stop being such a bitch, Jemma. So i lied to you. You’re mad at me, so be mad at me, not everyone else. Maybe if you weren’t such a bitch to me most of the time. I would have told you about the stupid meeting” Skye crossed her arms and glared right back at Jemma. Trip sighed heavily, this fight between them looked like it was going to be a long one, he didn’t think any of them were really prepared for that. Normally when Skye and Jemma fought it wasn’t for long and even though the house was large, it didn’t matter where you were, you could still here them having make up sex.

“You think i’m a bitch?” Before Skye could answer Jemma was gone, Skye winced when she heard their bedroom door slam and slumped into a seat at the breakfast bar. 

Trip looked at her and shook his head “You handled that so well” he said sarcastically, Skye glared at him. “Not only is Jemma super mad at you, she’s now upset. Really glad i’m not you. Seriously, she was already mad at you, do you enjoy having Jemma mad at you? You couldn’t have just told her the truth about where you were going? She is your wife and she is having your baby. You know she tore into Coulson, so not only do you owe your wife an apology, you also owe Coulson and May one, though i don’t think Jemma’s going to be very forgiving towards you” Skye opened her mouth and than closed it again “What are you waiting for? An invitation?” Trip grinned at Skye as he bit into his sandwich.

Skye groaned, sometimes she hated him, especially now when he was right. “You’re an ass” she muttered as she left the kitchen and carefully made her way towards the bedroom. Skye had two options, the first option involved just going right in, knowing that Jemma was angry at her and could possibly pick something up and throw it at her. She quickly ditched that idea at the thought of having her laptop thrown at her. Skye turned the door knob anyway, Jemma had locked the door. The locked door was not a good sign, Skye knocked anyway, “Jem” She heard a muffled sob, Jemma was crying, also not a good sign, sighing she knocked on the door again “Jemma, please open the door” Skye waited, a muffled go away was the only thing she got in response.

“Jemma, I’m sorry. Jem, please open the door. Babe, come on just open the door and let me in so we can talk” Skye stepped back as the door was yanked open.

Jemma glared at her wife, her eyes red from crying, she was still mad, “Talk about what, Skye? The fact that you lied to me or the fact that you just called me a bitch or we could talk about how you just don’t seem to care that you lied to me” Skye opened and than closed her mouth, this was not how it was supposed to go. “What else have you lied to me about? Did you lie about wanting this baby?” 

Skye’s mouth dropped opened and than she snapped it shut, her jaw clenched, narrowing her eyes at Jemma, Skye pushed the door open, forcing Jemma to take a step back, Skye stepped into the room, slamming the door shut behind her. “Why would you even think something so stupid? Really, Jemma, Why?”

Jemma crossed her arms “Because you’re acting like you don’t” Jemma snapped, “Let’s not forget that you lied to me about your whereabouts”

Skye ran a hand through her hair “We better not forget that” Skye said sarcastically, they glared at each other across the room, “Why won’t you just let me explain?”

“Why? You’ll probably just lie to me some more”

“Damn it, Jemma. You know what? Screw it. There’s no point in trying to talk to you when you’re like this” Skye turned to open the door.

“Don’t you dare walk away”

“Why the hell not, you’ve already made up your mind, you won’t let me explain, you think i don’t care, you think i lied about wanting this baby. You think you know how i feel, than tell me what i’m feeling, Jemma” Skye slammed her hand against the closed door and Jemma flinched.

“You’re mad at me, you don’t get to be mad at me”

“Why the hell not? You just accused me of lying about wanting our baby” Skye yelled, she didn’t really care if the rest of the house heard at this point.

“You lied to me about what you were doing, I have every right to question you about wanting this baby” Jemma yelled back.

Skye growled and threw up her hands “Fine, you got me, I don’t want this baby, Is that what you wanted to hear? That right there was a lie. I want this baby but you’re pushing me away, like you don’t want me to be apart of this. Do you even want me to be apart of this?”

Jemma muttered something that Skye didn’t catch “Being this angry can’t be good for you or the baby”

“Oh so now you care, you didn’t seem to care this morning when you lied to me like it was nothing” Jemma spat out angrily, Skye sighed heavily, they were back to the lying, when they fought which felt like a lot more often now that Jemma was pregnant, Jemma was like a dog with a bone and wouldn’t let it go. Skye would usually back down and let Jemma yell and scream at her, knowing it was just the hormones but this was more than just hormones and Skye had had enough.

“Don’t you dare say that I don’t care about you or the baby. Don’t. You don’t know just how much i care, Jemma” They continued to fight and yell at each other, Skye found out bout Jemma going through her emails when she noticed her laptop sitting on the bed instead of the beside table, they fought about the emails Jemma had found, about the lying again, it went on for hours.

Trip was still in the kitchen when Coulson emerged from his office hours later and Coulson briefly wondered if he ever stopped eating. “I take it from all the yelling that Jemma found Skye” Trip nodded as he chewed. 

“They haven’t stopped yelling at each other since they got back” Trip tilted his head to the side as he listened to the argument going on in the room down the hall.

The door opened down the hall “Screw you” a soft thump was heard hitting the wall, followed by “You can sleep on the bloody couch”

“Been there, done that, I’d rather sleep on the couch than with you” Skye walked down the hall into the kitchen, laptop in one hand and a pillow in the other. She glared at Trip as she placed her laptop on the bench and tossed the pillow over her shoulder into the living room. “That’s the last time, I ever take advice from you, Antoine, you give terrible advice. How can you date him when he gives such terrible advice?” Skye asked Coulson.

“I’m not dating him for his terrible advice” Coulson smirked and Trip draped an arm over his shoulders and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Skye looked horrified “I didn’t really need to know any of that” Trip laughed and frowned when Coulson took his sandwich.

“So, Jemma kicked you out huh, argument not go your way?” Trip asked while trying to get his sandwich back.

Skye dropped her head onto the counter and flipped him off, “It was never going to go my way and now I’m in the dog house and forced to sleep on the couch, why did I marry that woman?” Skye whined into the bench.

“Because you love her”

“You’re in love with her”

“She means everything to you”

“You can’t imagine your life without her” Trip and Coulson left Skye to her own devices, she hadn’t really wanted an answer anyway, they said they were going to bed, Skye mumbled something about not needing to know.

Skye sighed and stared down at the couch that was to be her bed for the night or longer if Jemma decided that she didn’t want her back in their bed.

In their bedroom, Jemma wiped away angry tears and let out a soft sigh as she got ready for bed, kicking Skye out of their room was a surprise even to her but she was still mad and didn’t want to be around Skye at the moment. Maybe she would talk to Skye tomorrow.

Maybe.


	3. Emails To Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team writes emails to Skye about Jemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In chapter 2 it was mentioned that Jemma had found emails from the team to Skye about her, these are those emails.

To: Skye  
From: Coulson  
Subject: Simmons

Skye,

Is everything alright with Simmons? I just walked into the lounge to find her watching some ridiculous looking horror movie and she was crying. I tried to comfort her but she just cried even harder and told me to leave her alone. I know it’s probably the hormones but those kind of sobs are hard to listen to. 

Please go comfort your wife.

Coulson.

To: Skye  
From: Fitz  
Subject: Crying in the lab

Skye,

Jemma is crying in the lab again and she won’t say why, every time i ask, she just sobs harder. I’ve never seen her like this before and i don’t know what to do.

Please help.

Fitz.

To: Skye  
From: May  
Subject: Jemma and the training room

Skye,

I appreciate that Jemma wants to use the training room to hit something when she’s mad. Jemma mad is something that i don’t think i’ll quite get used to seeing. Must be the hormones. Right, Jemma is free to use the training room but i would appreciate it if she wouldn’t use it to throw up. The smell lingers even if she has cleaned it up. I’m telling you so that you can talk to her, I’ve seen the way she hits the punching bag and I’d rather that not be me. Not that she would hit you, just that you are her wife and she listens to you.

May.

To: Skye  
From: Trip  
Subject: 

Skye,

I may have accidentally made a comment about Jemma’s weird cravings and now she seems super pissed, so pissed that she threw a frying pan at my head. I’m ok, it just missed my head, but Jemma keeps glaring at me. I probably shouldn’t have made that comment about her cravings but she really didn’t have to throw something at me. 

Can you talk to her?

Trip.

 

To: Skye, May, Fitz & Coulson  
From: Trip  
Subject: Frying Pans

Who keeps leaving the frying pans out? Can you please put them away after using them. You never know when Jemma is in a bad mood and they could be used to throw at me again or someone else.

PUT THEM AWAY!!!!

Trip.

To: Skye  
From: Fitz  
Subject: The Lab

Skye,

I have told both you and Jemma a million times that the lab is not the place for you to be having sex. You have a bedroom for that, with a bed. Stop doing it on the holo table and my work bench and anywhere else in the lab that you feel like doing it. Its not sanitary and very unhygienic. I do NOT want to walk in on you two doing it again, It's happened one too many times now. So please stop. 

Talk to Jemma about those crazy hormones of hers and if she tells you she wants to have sex with you in the lab do not just do it. GO TO YOUR ROOM.

Fitz.

To: Skye  
From: May  
Subject: 

The training room is not the place for your sexual shenanigans with Jemma. Never ever have sex in the training room again. EVER. I would appreciate it if you would clean that bench off thoroughly.

May.

To: Skye  
From: Trip  
Subject: Horrified

Skye,

The kitchen bench is definitely not the place to be having sex. Even if you thought you were home alone. I make food on that bench and eat off that bench. Next time Jemma's in the mood, move it to the bedroom. DO NOT DO IT WHERE I PREPARE FOOD. 

Really, the kitchen?

Trip.

To: Skye  
From: Coulson  
Subject: 

Skye,

This is a rather awkward email to write, it would be more more awkward if this conversation was happening in person, hence the email.

I have been informed by the team that they have caught you and Jemma being intimate in places that you should not be. I know that Fitz has asked you both not to do it in the lab and i agree with him, the lab is not the place and neither is the training room or the kitchen. I would prefer that those kind of encounters be kept within the privacy of your bedroom or your pod when on The Bus. 

I know that with Jemma's hormones and needs, it must be difficult but please try to keep in mind that you are not the only ones in the house. 

I'd appreciate it if you would talk to Jemma about this rather delicate topic.

Coulson.


End file.
